


生日bandit&blitz无差

by lamento1105



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: Blitz知道Bandit在邀请同事们参加兄弟的生日派对，他打算自告奋勇
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 4





	生日bandit&blitz无差

又一天演习结束，Elias必须死死拽住Jordan的护具才能阻止他冲过去一拳捶在Dominic的鼻梁上。  
“嘿，冷静点！最后我们还是拆除炸弹了不是吗？”  
“你不明白，他居然可以用那种‘一次性垃圾’摧毁别人的设备，而且他他妈的根本就不在乎自己的CED-1！”  
“Jordan，你的铝热炸药是一次性的，而CED-1其实可以回收。”好极了，Jordan看上去更生气了。  
在胜利者们忙着安抚队友的同时，防守失败的干员们倒是显得十分平静。他们很快就离开场地去休息了。印象中Jordan是个随和的人，甚至相当幽默。他能和大部分人融洽相处，除了Dominic，对方似乎天生带有某种“光环”，可以影响任何走进范围内的人，尤其是Jordan。

发完脾气Jordan就一头钻进测试设施，似乎想找出一种规避电击伤害又不影响远程遥控的方法来强化他的设备。每次被Dominic气得上了头，他都会在里面待上十几个小时。和他一样热衷研发测试的人在彩虹小队里不少，在同一个“笼子”里待久了，就算是石头也能相处融洽。Jordan和测试设施的几个老主顾都是活生生的例子。

如果Mike在场情况也许能好一些。Elias想着，决定休整十分钟，然后跟着他们一起去测试设施，看看他的盾是否还有改进空间。而且他还有另外一件事，必须要找到Dominic才行。

“我的实验袍呢？”  
“之前看到Dominic穿来着，他说是你同意的。”  
“确实是我同意的，我找到了，可我在上面闻到一股沥青味儿……恶……”  
Elias一进去就看到了Jack Estrada明晃晃的光头，他正提着一件脏兮兮的实验袍，闻了又闻，最后勉勉强强地穿在身上。看到Elias进来两人简单打了招呼。Elias在设施里转了一圈，天才疯子们都在专注地捣鼓他们的小玩具，而Jordan和Dominic这两个人连影子都看不见。Elias觉得奇怪。

“Jordan呢?”他发现Jack还在原来的位置，而且不怎么忙的样子，询问道。  
“Miles把他拽走了，挺好的，让他在这闷着可能又得疯上两三天。”Jack扬了扬手里的螺丝刀，接着说，“Dominic就是恶魔婊子那种类型的人吧——哦，没什么恶意，我只是觉得这个词很适合他。”  
Elias回忆起刚加入彩虹六号时不小心碰到通电加固墙的经历，还有通电铁丝网，以及突进时从各种奇妙角度飞过来的C4炸药，导致现在他看到什么都要小心翼翼地试探一下……即便如此，他依然认为恶魔婊子这个词有点过了：“我有事要找Dominic，他没去公共休息室。”  
“你在这碰到他的几率很低，我看他好像不怎么喜欢改进他的CED-1。嘿，你们都是德国人，没互相留过电话之类的吗？”

最后，Elias在宿舍里找到了Dominic。他在Marius Streicher的房间里，坐在一把转椅上，双腿翘到在桌面，在Marius捣鼓他的小玩具时分散他的注意力。  
“假期你打算来柏林吗？”  
“柏林？不，为什么这么问？”  
“没事，只要你去过就会发现没什么大不了的。你在飞行大队待过？”  
“是。”  
“哪一年？”  
“什么‘哪一年？’你是说起止日期还是……操！它短路了！”

Dominic爆发出一阵大笑。这不是Elias第一次撞见Dominic戏弄Marius了，这两个人都非常聪明，只不过Marius的聪明在应付用心险恶的同事时根本起不了作用，而Dominic刚好相反。

“……Dominic，出来一下。”  
“什么事？”  
其实，不用他招呼，那个狡猾的家伙已经打算溜之大吉了。Elias只不过给了他一个正当理由离开焦头烂额的Marius。  
“听说你的兄弟要过生日了，你的邀请行动有什么进展吗？”Elias开门见山地问。  
“……”沉默代表没有。  
“我打听来着，Monika打算去意大利渡假。Marius已经交了留在基地的申请。”  
“是啊，真遗憾。”  
“为什么不来问我呢，你知道我很乐意参加这类活动。”Elias紧张地等着Dominic的反应，他看到对方把左手揣进口袋里，像是要取根烟出来，片刻后才反应过来兜里什么也没有，于是改成摸了摸下巴上那些刚刚冒头的胡茬。  
“反正你会主动过来，不是吗？”现在，Elias发现“恶魔婊子”这个形容确实很贴切。

他们两个一起离开基地，乘飞机飞往柏林。Elias的家在不莱梅，但他很久没有回去过了。他的家人会替他照看房产和他养的狗。而柏林对他来说是个陌生的地方，不过没关系，谷歌完全可以帮助他在陌生地界订一间位置合适的旅店房间。  
Dominic发现了他的举动，他从邻座凑过来瞥了一眼Elias的手机，说：“帮我也订一间。”Elias终于得到了Dominic的手机号码，下次找人的时候能省不少事。

在飞机上，Dominic向空姐要了一副眼罩后就直接向后一靠睡了过去。他还穿着那身黑底黄条的休闲服，没了外面那层厚重的防弹衣做掩护，他单薄的身材几乎一览无余。  
在彩虹小队，Dominic从来不谈自己的过去，也从不谈论未来。他冷酷的行动方式让一起训练过的人脊背发寒，而他显然也融不进天才疯子们的社交圈，因为他根本就不在乎自己的设备。根据Jack的反馈，Dominic对他的设备的评价是：“能用就行了。”而他和Marius之间的频繁互动，似乎也仅仅是把单细胞的Marius当作一只好玩的小动物来戏弄。

Elias怀疑他不在乎任何人或事，他在一次面对面谈话中忧心忡忡地把这个想法告诉Harry，对方的提议就是要他来参加Dominic的家庭生日聚会。  
Dominic对待家人的方式也和对待同事一样冷漠疏离吗？Elias听着飞机发出的白噪音，无所事事地想，他相信Harry的建议绝不是空穴来风。

飞机落地后他们先去旅店落脚，然后急匆匆地跑去商店扫了一圈。Elias在挑选礼物这方面提供了不少建议，但他注意到Dominic安排他去等待蛋糕做好期间去了一趟五金店。

他们提着大包小包到了目的地。Dominic告诉Elias，他的兄弟叫Cedrick，对方似乎早早退役，还有了几个可爱的孩子。

门开了。出来迎接的人让Elias当场愣住，他和身后那个双手插在口袋里的家伙长得一模一样。Elias觉得舌头在口腔里擅自打了个结，想好的问候一句都说不出来，倒是有不少疑问急着想往外跑。  
好在Dominic接过了寒暄的使命，他的脸上挂着微笑。不是训练时眼神中偶尔流露的讥讽，而是真心实意的微笑，和蔼得Elias以为自己产生了幻觉。Elias看着他和双胞胎兄弟拥抱，询问了两个孩子的位置，然后迫不及待地跑去找两个侄子玩了。

“我把你点的客人带来了，记得招待一下！”留下这么一句话，Dominic彻底没了影子，取而代之的是从后院传来的一阵欢呼。

“抱歉，我听说他换了新环境，想知道这家伙人缘怎么样才叫他多带几个同事过来。你叫什么名字？”  
“Elias Kötz.” Elias走进屋，放下东西，和同事的复制人握了握手，“叫我Elias就行，他只告诉我今天你要过生日，我没想到你们会是双胞胎。”  
“你好，Elias。来客厅坐坐吧。我妻子正在准备晚餐，厨房那边可能有点吵。我就猜到会发生这种事，Dominic喜欢给人带来意外惊喜。别太在意。”  
“所以你们确实是双胞胎？”  
“是的，今天也是他的生日。”  
Elias突然觉得头疼。但他能够克服这点小小的尴尬，毕竟当事人故意让他保持不知情的状态，也不能完全怪他。而Brunsmeier一家的热情超乎想象，他们好像认定了Dominic没有多少朋友，所以对待Elias异常友好。夫人给了他一杯热饮，问他想吃水果还是曲奇，很快Elias面前的茶几上就堆满了小点心。  
他和Cedrick聊了很长时间。多数内容都和后院的大号“问题儿童”有关。Elias注意到Cedrick家里摆了很多照片，其中就有他们的父亲，穿着BPOL的警察制服，看起来沉着老练。也许等Dominic到了这个年纪也是差不多的模样。  
“如果不是他，我也没法拥有如今的平静生活。很多人都劝他找机会稳定下来，不过，我们都知道……哪有那么容易。”Cedrick说完一拍脑袋，“好在现在有你了。”Elias决定让这个小小的误会延续下去。  
他得到了在房子里自由活动的许可。二楼是夫妻俩和孩子们的卧室，老人住在一楼，还有一个房间是留给Dominic的，里面堆满了他用过的东西。“可他从不在家过夜。”Cedrick耸耸肩，介绍完就去厨房给夫人帮忙了。  
Elias在这间小小的卧室里，不确定探查同事的隐私是不是个好主意。他发现屋里异常简洁。除了日用品，Elias注意到一只盒子里存放着许多拆了一半的老式机械。看来他是从小就喜欢摆弄这些东西。  
他退出这间屋子，把房门关好，朝后院走去。Elias穿过铺着木质地板的走廊，循着小孩子的声音找到了Dominic。他正在和两个小孩蹲在一起，围着什么东西，说说笑笑没几句就模仿喜剧演员的样子倒下去，像心脏病发一样，模样却很滑稽。  
Elias和他们之间只隔了一扇房门和短短几英尺的距离。他把手搭在黄铜门把上，接着……一声惨叫。随之而来的是大号混蛋和小混蛋们的欢呼。他们跑过来查看猎物的情况，发现Elias甩着手蹲在地上。  
“叔叔，这是谁？”  
“这是叔叔的朋友，放心吧，不会有事的，陷阱很成功。你们先去找爸爸玩一会儿怎么样？”  
Elias站起来，难以置信地盯着那只看上去人畜无害的门把手，在下方找到一根小小的接线和电池盒。  
“你看起来糟透了。”  
“你教小孩做这种东西？哦，确实很成功，我真的没想到。”  
“其实这是给Cedrick准备的，一般是他过来叫我们，你中招算是意外。”  
“如果这句话代表道歉……好吧我原谅你了，反正我在训练时没少挨电。”  
“我注意到你们聊了很久，那你应该知道了。Cedrick跟我打赌，说我肯定请不来任何一个同事来给他庆祝生日。”  
“今天也是你的生日，为什么不告诉我们呢？你可以信任我们，至少可以信任GSG9的同僚。”  
“现在我们是队友，以后呢？谁也不知道。”小孩子们不在场，Dominic那副混蛋样又回来了。现在Elias可以理解，为什么Harry叫他来参加这次生日派对。  
Elias揉了揉被电得发麻的胳膊，看向Dominic的眼睛：“哦，就算在最坏的情况下你也可以信任我。作为队友我可以保护你，作为对手我一定会把你打趴下。”Elias想用玩笑话缓解尴尬，他很清楚这句话不会起到什么作用，至少短时间内不会，所以他也没指望对方能有什么表示，更没指望Dominic会感动落泪扑过来给他一个抱抱，“如果我没来你打算怎么办，一个人回家？”

“从概率上讲不太可能。平时喜欢把我拖出去团建的人一共就那么几个。我们爱操心的上司看上去很关心我的心理问题，如果他不打算亲自来，就肯定会派一个人过来。”

Dominic，聪明的混蛋。Elias闷闷不乐地想着，感觉被人算计了一遭。  
“我很高兴来的是你。”  
好吧，看来也不是彻头彻尾的混蛋。Elias身后并不存在的尾巴再次欢快地摇了起来。

“生日快乐，Dominic！现在你欠我一次，我过生日的时候你得出席。”  
“没问题。”


End file.
